


Scream for my Sasuke

by josgaye



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Scene AU, if the boys were teens in 2008, this is so fucking bad im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josgaye/pseuds/josgaye
Summary: jesus christ. naruto and sexy vampirate sasuke are both scene kings who meet at target.





	1. Late

naruto woke up at about 11:05 a.m. “DANG IT!!!!!” he screamed. “IM LATE!!!” he yelled as he put on his outfit. he just bought it two days ago. it is jeans, one leg is pure black and the other leg is white and black checkerboard print. he puts on a blood on the dance floor shirt. he clips on his collar, adjusts his fox tails, and puts on his eyeliner. he runs, body forwards, hands behind his back, all the way to the nearest target, 72 blocks away.he arrived at the target at 11:45. “PHEW!” He said, relieved. he walks in and goes right to the fruits and vegtables section, because he is a vegan. “the only meat I eat is COCK, believe it!” he says, laughing at himself. but wait, was that someone else? he turns around to see another boy laughing as well. “DAMN HE’S SEXY!!” he thinks. the boy has a pirate costume on, but its TIGHT. he has high boots on, and fangs in his mouth. his skin is pale and his eyes are red. naruto blushes.“hello. my name is sasuke.” the boy says“i- i’m naruto.” he replies.“naruto.” sasuke says back, softly.natru blushes a little, is he attracted to sasquake? “so, saskue, what are YOU doing at target at approximately 11:48AM?” Naortou asks.“i’m getting food to practice deepthroating.” saskue replies.naruto blushes to HELL. is he coming onto him? “i love long slender things in my mouth, too…” nutoo says, embarrassed at himself.“hey you should come over to my place and we can play call of duty” the sexy vampirate says.“i love call of duty! believe it!” nawto says. he knows what is REALLY going to happen though. sasque looks like someone who REALLY knows how to treat a man. DAMN! my dick is already hard… he wondered what sasuke was like… in the bedroom. “tell your mother you wont be home for a while.” vamsuke says.“oh, i dont have a mother. she was eaten by rabid giraffes.” nanatee says.“oh shit fuck i am so sorry, nitrogen” stampske responds.“it is alright. she was a jerk anyways, she told me my fashion was ugly and that this is a phase.” nart says, shrugging“well, i think you look sexy as fuck.” sasday said.they walk home together, laughing and talking about their favorite botdf songs and their favorite invader zim characters. when they arrive at the house, they take their shoes (and boots) off at the front door. “HEY IM HERE AND I BROUGHT A SEXY BITCH SO YOU GUYS BETTER BE QUIET” sasquatch yells.“here, up this way.”they go up the stairs and the entire upstairs area is a big open space, only separated by long strings of beads hanging from the ceiling. there are posters all over the multi-colored (purple and green) walls. there are a couple doors, probably a closet and a bathroom, or something, naruto figured.they sat down on the pink cheetah print sofa. DAMN! this guy has class! saskue sets up his xbox with panda stickers all over it, and gives nahto a controller. they start fucking killing zombies and having sex with prostitues in the game.“ok, im done for right now.” nat said, hoping maybe they can get freaky now.“then theres something i want to show you.” sasuke said. he grabs narutos hand and opens a door. theres a small staircase that leads down.“are we going back downstairs?”“no, this leads to my special place behind the house. me and my papi built it ourselves.” they went down the stairs and there was a dark room. sasuke flipped on the switch and HOLY SHIT!!!! HOLY FUCK!!!!!! ITS A SEX DUNGEON!!!!!!!!!! THERES KINKY SHIT EVERYWHERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!sasuke pushed naruto onto the king sized matress in the middle of the room.“we are going to have so much sex.” he said“believe it! hell yeah!” nark repliedsand pulled a small remote outnof his pocket and when he pressed a button, “lollipop luxury” by jefree star started playing.“oh hell yeah i pop my bussy to this” nagsag said. FUCK THAT WAS SO EMBARRASSING WHY DID I SAY THAT!! “oh fuck yeah youre so bold, it makes my penis bold.” sandquake said.they started ripping off each others clothes. sasuke had a sweet ass six pack and naruto had some belly chub. they loved each others bodies as soon as they saw each other“oh, you have breasts.” sasuke whispersnaruto blushes … “i am transgender, sasoge. please dont hate me,” he says“i love you the way you are you sexy boy” sinsag replied“i jjjsyt donnt nwant,, tou to hhatenmmme ,,, ic annt help bbeig like this blpleade dont bully me,,” naruto cries“how the fuck are you saying that” sasuke inquires… “anyways shut up and lets have some sex i want to see that glorious bussy.”they immediately started making out with their tongues hanging out of their mouth and spit hanging everywhere. sasuke took narutos pants off and before taking either of their boxers off he just started rabbit humping the fuck out of naruto. he pulled away from the succulent kiss and dug his fangs into narutos neck. “HSHIBKDLBSNKSBK OW FUCK ITS SO HOT BUT IT HURTS SO BAD UGGUGUGU” naruto exclaimed“youd better like pain, youd better get used to being freaky and kinky you little bitch” sangwoo said “can i call you daddy then”“oh FUNCK YEAH thabs what im talking about mMMMMmmMMMMM”sasuke had almost cum in his pants already. he flipped naruto over and immediately just started spanking him. WHAP WHAP WHAP. he spread nutrition’s ass cheeks and went straight to town eating his ass. he got his tongue all up in there. he swirled it around and slobbered all over it. naruto was lowly moaning and dripping his bussy juices all over the bed. WHAP. “you dirty fucking whore dont drip drop on my fucking bed!!!” said shakira, spanking naruto again.sasuke flipped nitrogen over and ripped off his own boxers and went straight to fuck town on naruto. they both moaned a lot, but the scene music was booming over it. baruto was moaning very loudly though, almost as loud as the music was blaring. he sounded so weak and pathetic it made sause very horny. sweeper thrusted harder and faster. they were both sweating and shaking. “fuck, its so good, daddy” nigeria moaned out. sauske started slowing down and they were both panting. without a word, while pulling out, sasuke nutted. “better safe than sorry.” scracker said.they layed on the bed in their sweat and nut juices until they became uncomfortable.“lets go back up to my room,” kawske said, getting up and putting his clothes back on.they went upstairs and sat back down on the couch. the fabric was nice to the touch, karuto enjoyed it. they watched some rupals drag race until it reached 11:48PM. “oh i should probably go home now.” naruto said.sasuke lead him out, and naruto Naruto ran home.


	2. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why am i doing this to myself

naruto woke up around 10:30am. PERFECT timing. he stretched and moaned out "HEEEEEEEELL YEAH UHGH". he starts getting dressed. he finds his favorite outfit in his closet. it is jeans, they are ripped and black with a chain hanging off of them. he also wears his black shirt with the words "BELIEVE IT" written in russian on the back. sidewall had gotten it custom made for notchel's birthday. since he got up at a perfect time, he could get his face ready. he gets his flat iron ready and does his eyeliner while its heating up. he has a portable speaker in his bathroom. it is never too early to get turnt! Scream For My Ice Cream starts playing and he jams the fuck out while flattening his hair down. his self esteem is always highest when he gets to look this sexy. before he leaves the house, norway grabs a studded collar and clips it on quickly. putting on his purple high top converse. standing in his doorway, he starts a text to sixpence. by the time he walks out, it is 11:05am. he stretches and quickly runs, body forwards, hands behind his back, to sasukes house, 75 blocks away. about 50 blocks in, he bumps into someone. "FUCK im so sory!!!!" nostril apologizes. "ha ha ha, it is no big deal." kakashi laughs.   
"KAKASHI!!! i havent seen you in ages, believe it!!!" nippy exclaims.   
"yes, it has been 82 and a half days." kracker says, checking his watch.  
"holy shit dude i am sorry kazoo." notum says.   
"dont worry. i want to die anyways.!" ketchup announces, and walks straight away.  
nebula is very confused, but soon starts his naruto run up again. it takes him about 23 minutes to run to salary's house. he arrives at the front door and knocks politely.  
saliva opens the door, smiles and says "theres my little bitch" as he lets naruto in. nudist thought savor looked SO sexy in his outfit. it was nothing special, just some tight ass pants and a vampireesque shirt. saxman holds the beads aside for nerf to enter his room. nun immediately plops down onto the pink cheetah print sofa. the classy couch was soft, a wonderful sensory feeling. sacque lifted up his boyfriends legs, sat down, and put them back down on them. grabbing the remote, naruquo puts on his third favorite show, kitchen nightmares. sasuke is stroking nazis legs and they just chill and watch it together.   
"im bored as fuck do you wanna have sex" senpai asked  
"FUCK yeah believe it!! i thought youd never ask!!!"   
nypmh darts for the door that leads down to the "special room".  
sandal flips the light switch on.  
"time for you to get railed, slutty boy" shacko said.  
natuto takes his pants off and sticks his ass up in the air and wiggles it for sasquake.  
shazam was getting obviously hard and ripped nutshells boxers off and went to town eating his ass and bussy. he licks all around the cracks and crevices. norbert moans really loudly and shakes his ass harder.  
smegma rubs his dick through his pants as he keeps eating out his boyfriend. "UNFJJFHHHH OHHH" naqruo moans out. he love it when santa gets into it like this.   
he couldnt take it anymore. nation's bussy was so beautiful, spasm had to fuck it. ripping his pants and boxers off and immediately sticking it into nigerias tight pink bussy.   
"Uhdhhshivbo daddy fuckk" necktie moans loudly.   
stockimage fucks nutella so hard that it sounds like someones smacking a flip flop on something. he grunts and moans loudly and digs his fingers into narutos hips.   
"uhfhh i cant hold it anymore im gonan fucking cum" sasuke yells.  
he spanks nostril's ass hard and shoves himself as far in as he can and blows his huge, thick load into notepad's bussy. nathan cums after sasuke finishes because FUCK thag ssome good ass cum.   
they both collapse on the king sized bed and pant.   
"uh... Uh oh...." naruto whispers  
"whats wrong sexy whore?" shakira asks.   
"that wasnt my ass... you didnt use a condom.."  
"FUCK......." sabkuske yells "we cant do that mpreg shit".  
"im going to target to get plan B.! believe it!" he yells. he immediately scrambles to put his pants on and the boys both run to the target, 3 blocks away.

**Author's Note:**

> oh. my god.


End file.
